


A Very Pink Revenge

by EthicallySoursedBones



Series: Heaven in a Devil's Palm [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante doesnt know how makeup works, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Patty will literally take any chance she can to fuck with this poor man, Playful Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthicallySoursedBones/pseuds/EthicallySoursedBones
Summary: After Dante pisses her off on their last job, Dantes loving girlfriend decides to use Patty's need to give everything a makeover to her advantage.Anime! Dante/reader
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Heaven in a Devil's Palm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Very Pink Revenge

You have the luxury of knowing your boyfriends sleep schedule (or lack there of), as well as how deep of a sleeper he is. That information is dangerous. Especially after Dante decided to get on your nerves during your last job. Also equally as dangerous, you have access to a certain little girl who loves to give pink, frilly makeovers. 

Sneaking Patty into the office wasnt the hard part, she somehow finds her way back in any time she wants, convincing her to let you do everything by her direction was. As someone who's had to endure her makeovers, you know she can be quite aggressive with putting in hair clips and aggressively rubbing makeup brushes all over your face. Dispite Dantes deep sleeping, you know it would wake him up instantly. 

Patty leans against your side, holding into your sleeve with a vice grip. "Okay, blue eye shadow now." She whispers as you get a liberal amount of light blue powder on the brush, lightly sweeping it over his eyelids. You almost scream as his mouth opens, expecting one of his snarky comments to indicate the deep shit you'd be in. But instead your ears were greated with a light snore. 

The two of you look at each other with a sigh of relief. Well, this will make it easier to apply lip stick. You finish up the eyeshadow, placing it back into your makeup bag, you grab a stunning red. It was your favorite, and for good reason. Cherry's in the Snow applied smoothly to his lightly chapped lips, thank god for its pigment. 

A giggle is heard from below you and you cover her mouth, shooting her a scolding look. Patty nods and gestures to the black liquid liner in your bag. You nod back grabbing it and going to work. Kat Von D sucks as a person, but boy are you glad you were gifted this liner. Have fun getting this off babe. 

You look back down and Patty puts her hand under her chin, nodding in approval. You lean down to her height, whispering. "Do you think we can get lashes on him, or just move onto your hair clips?" Her face lights up with a profound joy. "Lashes!" She whispers back. 

You blow on the glue, waiting for it to get tacky. These were no weak thin lashes, absolutely not, okay this is a punishment. You place the thick, wing like lashes on your boyfriends eyelid then repeat. You take a step back to look at his beat face. The box of hair clips are inserted into your hands. You look at the obnoxiously pink clips and follow her directions once again. 

You take a few photos before running to the couches, looking them over, the two of you giggling to yourselves. looking up, your boyfriend stirring in his chair, yeah, he's gonna be pissed. 

Apon waking, Dantes face felt itchy. It usually does. Nothing to worry about. The entire shop was lit up in oranges as the sunset shown through the windows. A smile spreads on his face at the sight of you, with Patty against your chest. Both in a deep sleep. You've always been so good with her, with kids. He felt odd watching the two of you together, it made him long for something he didnt know. 

You looked so sweet, the way the orange light made you glow. 

Yeah, that's his angel. 

He stands from his desk, stretching then walks to the bathroom, shutting the door before turning the light on. Both your and Pattys eyes shoot open, having been faking sleep, as a angry yell echos echoes throughout Devil May Cry. You grab her by the back of her dress and haul her out the door. "Go! I'll take the blame!" You slam the door shut and when you turn around he's already out of the bathroom. Storming your way. 

"No I wont!" You throw back open the door only to have the back of your shirt grabbed. As you're yanked back, the door slams shut. You look up at him, those ice blue eyes holding only rage. You clear your throat, hoping to clear the air. "Hey baby, you look nice."  
____

You sit, trembling, on his desk. Dante has never once put his hands on you, and never will. But you've seen what he's capable of, god he's kinda terrifying. The two of you sit, holding tense and uncomfortable eye contact. His tense shoulders slump with a sigh. "How do you get this shit off?" You let out a laugh, after all, that's all you can do when you're nervous. "Well, you can start by unclipping the hairpins." 

He reaches up, tugging them through his hair, cringing at them as they pass through the tangles. "Oh my God, you know what?" You shove his hands away and start unclipped them yourself. "It wouldnt hurt as much if you brushed your hair more often." You mumble, which earns you a huff in response. 

"Now whatever these heavy things on my eyes are." You cock an eyebrow. "You mean the lashes? Just pulled them off." He scoffs. "Sure babe, like I'm dumb enough to believe that." "You are dumb though." You say, grabbing one of the eyelashes and yanking it off. He flinches, obviously expecting his entire eyelid to come off with it.

"Its... that easy?" As you nod, he pulls the other one off. Noting how the glue still sticks to his gloves, Dante sticks it to your exposed thigh. You roll your eyes and reach for your makeup wipes. "Come here." Is whispered as you cup his jaw and wipe the makeup from his face. Lipstick, foundation, then the eyes. "Close them for me." He does letting you scrub off the pigmented shadow and annoyingly stubborn eyeliner. 

You go over his face once more, making sure everything is off. "Better?" You say his face still in your hand. He nods, leaning against your hand. "You arent mad anymore?" "No, I'm still mad."


End file.
